Nueva leyenda
by melina77
Summary: Las tinieblas han regresado y amenazan con la destrucción del mundo, ahora Link tiene que regresar a luchar para evitar que pase, con el apoyo de la princesa Zelda y los otros guardianes que lo respalden, sin embargo eso no sera suficiente... necesita la ayuda de alguien mas.
1. introducción

Después de la creación del mundo que hicieron las "Tres Diosas de Oro", ellas dejaron atrás un gran poder llamado "Trifuerza", no si antes dejarlo en el cuidado de la Diosa Hylian, durante su era ella cuido y protegió de ella hasta que un gran peligro amenazaba, por lo cual ella opto en convertirse en mortal para poder protegerlo, claro que también un joven valiente se comprometió a proteger tal poder, para que no cayeran en manos equivocadas, el joven arriesgaba su vida por salvar el mundo de las tinieblas cada vez que fuera necesario.

Me pregunto cuantas veces a tenido que intervenir ese joven para salvar el mundo de la tinieblas, 1, 2, o incluso mas veces de lo que uno podría imaginar y no nada mas en una vida si no en varias, lo eh visto morir, nacer, crecer, luchar por el mundo y volver a morir, incontables veces, creo que ya perdí la cuenta.

En una ocasión mientras observaba el mundo, me percate que las tinieblas se movían, preocupada seguí observando con atención, lo que nunca me imagine un gran mal se aproximaba y estaba seguro que esta vez podrían necesitar mi ayuda, pero ¿como ayudarlos?. no tenia el poder suficiente para intervenir como un Dios, pero si como un mortal, desesperado por encontrar una solución, decidí nacer como un mortal, para ayudarlos...

Bueno creo que esta vez, no serán los únicos 2 en proteger el mundo de las tinieblas


	2. el inicio

Obscuridad... es lo que siempre hay cada vez que me sumerjo en este sueño, no hay nada ni nadie en este lugar, solo yo, sin embargo no es como los otros sueños que eh tenido anteriormente, algo es diferente, que me pone los nervios, haciendo que mis sentidos estén alertas para cualquier situación, de repente tiembla con gran magnitud haciendo que el suelo se partiera, fuego y lava aparecen y de ella surge una gran bestia obscura de ojos rojos con sed de sangre. La gran bestia me observa de manera penetrante que me es imposible de moverme, y cuando menos lo espere su gran ocico se abre para tragarme...

-¡AH...!-grite, mientras me despertaba de un brinco de la pesadilla-Maldición, necesito de dejar de tener ese tipo de sueños-maldije por lo bajo

Respire profundamente para relajarme un poco, al hacerlo me percate que no tenia muchas ganas de volver a dormir, resignado me levante perezosamente de la cama, fije mi mirada al reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, al parecer no tardaría en amanecer, visto eso decidí prepararme para mis labores como soldado de la princesa Zelda, me vestí y me puse la armadura, aun tenia tiempo antes de dirigirme hacia el cuarto de la princesa, por lo cual opte en ir a cabalgar con Epona fuera del castillo.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera dejar mi cuarto, un gran terremoto sacudió el reino, y sin pensarlo 2 veces salí directo en busca de la princesa Zelda, cuando empece a cruzar el gran patio me percate de que el cielo estaba totalmente nublado por grandes y extrañas nubes, sin perder el tiempo corrí hasta llegar al cuarto de la princesa, el terremoto se había clamado, pero igual no debía bajar la guardia, abrí las puertas del cuarto y la joven princesa corrió tras mis brazos

-¡LINK!-grito mi nombre-¿Que sucede?-exigió saber

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí-dije sin explicación alguna, la cargue y empece a correr para poder sacarla del castillo

estábamos apunto de salir, pero antes de llegar a la salida dos grandes mounstruos nos obstruyeron el camino

-Maldición-dije

Baje con cuidado a la princesa Zelda, y la puse detrás mio, saque mi espada y me puse en posición para pelear, estaba en espera de cualquier movimiento, cuando de repente una figura femenina derribo a uno de los grandes mountruos por detrás

-¡PRINCESA ZELDA!-grito

De inmediato reconocí aquella voz, era Impa la guardiana personal de la princesa, sabia que esa era nuestra oportunidad para salir de ahí, tome del brazo a la princesa y la jale hacia afuera entregándola a Impa

-¡Corran! ¡Yo los retengo!-dije

-Bien-respondió-sera mejor que tengas cuidado chico-me ordeno

-No hay problema

-¡Link!-grito la princesa

-No se preocupe por mi, nos volveremos a ver

dicho eso Impa jalo a la princesa para salir de ahí, por mi parte decidí enfrentarme a esas grandes criaturas que estaban invadiendo el castillo, no tarde mucho en vencer a los dos grandes mounstros, y en cuanto me gire me encontré a un tipo que al ver mi hazaña empezó a aplaudir

-Me sorprendes muchacho-dijo, conforme se aceraba

-¿Quien es usted?-cuestione, sin bajar la arma en su dirección

-Oh, pero que grosero, yo soy Ganondorf

-¿Ganondorf?

-Si, el Rey de las Tinieblas, oh por favor muchacho sera mejor que bajes esa arma, no tienes ninguna oportunidad si me enfrentas, pero... veo en ti una gran destreza en ti-menciono-te hago una pequeña propuesta, únete a mi y te ofreceré todo el poder que quieras

-¡NO SERÉ TENTADO POR ESO!-grite furioso antes la ridícula propuesta

-Jajajajajajaja-se empezó a reír-ni siquiera dudaste en tu respuesta, eres un chico muy único tengo que admitir, pero es una lastima que no te quieras unir a mi, en verdad que desperdicio

Ganondorf solo levanto la mano enfrente de mi y un gran rayo de luz se impacto contra mi, tirándome al suelo

-¡AH!

-Oh te dolió, y apenas voy calentando

Cerré los ojos en espera de recibir un golpe mas duro en la cual esto pondría mi fin pero nunca llego, abrí temeroso mis ojos y frente a mi me encontré con una silueta femenina que al parecer me estaba protegiendo del poderoso ataque de Ganondorf

-Pero que...-dijo frustrado el malvado villano

-¿Interrumpí?-pregunto la voz femenina con un tono de inocencia fingida

-Oh, nada de eso, si vienes a unirte a la fiesta eres bienvenido

-Gracias, solo vengo de pasada, vine por un amigo nada mas-respondió

-Jajajaja, creo que tengo que decepcionar pero no podrán irse de esta fiesta

-Usted lo cree, pues yo creo lo contrario-dijo desafiante

-Prueba lo-dijo retadoramente

-Sera un placer

Aquella silueta femenina se giro a mi y se acerco, se inclino y pude observar su rostro de aquella chica, ojos grandes y verdes como los bosques, su piel clara como de porcelana, nariz pequeña y fina, labios delgados y rosados, de cabellera rebelde negra que estaba por debajo de los hombros, parecía tener 2 años menos que yo como de unos 17 o 18 años, después de hacer mi pequeña inspección, ella me extendió su mano

-Es hora-dijo suavemente

Sin dudarlo tome su mano y me levante y pude ver que ella usaba un sencillo traje blanco, ella apretó ligeramente de mi mano y haciendo que volviera a ver a sus ojos

-Es hora de irnos-comento-sera mejor que no sueltes mi mano

Dicho eso ella puso su mano libre entre sus labios, y silbo fuertemente, pero nada ocurría

-Jajajajajaajaj-empezó a reír Ganondorf-¿eso es todo?

-Eh, no nada de eso-respondió la chica-apenas es el comienzo

En ese instante una gran ave de color rojo como la sangre desendio del cielo

-¡UN PELICARO!-grito Ganondorf estupefacto

-Te lo dije ¿no?, apenas es el comienzo


End file.
